Through Space and Time
by Star Mystery Writer
Summary: It's the time of the Salem Witch trials. Innocent women and girls are being burned at the stake or hung. Katrina Grover is accused. She sends her two little girls away to keep them safe. But soon, uncontrolable events will propel the girls into the 21st c
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. All the credit goes to the writers, producers, and anyone else that I missed.  
  
"Emily, Samantha, I want you to run into the woods and hide, alright?" A young woman asked her children, tying black, hooded cloaks around their tiny forms.  
Samantha, 11, and Emily, 6, looked up at their mother, fear dancing in their pale blue eyes.  
"Why mommy? Can't we come with you?" Emily asked softly.  
The women looked at her daughter with sad eyes. "No...you can't.  
"Katrina Grover!" cried an angry voice from outside the small cottage where Katrina, Emily, and Samantha lived.  
Katrina's eyes widened a bit. She quickly finished tying Emily's cloak. She kissed both her daughters on the cheek.  
"Go into the woods and hide. And whatever you do, don't use your powers, not for anyone. Don't tell anyone what you are," Katrina whispered frantically. She untied a necklace from around her neck. On it was a round, golden charm. She tugged at the charm and it came apart to form two half moons. She placed each half on a golden band and tied it around both girls' necks.  
"Mommy, we don't want you to go!" Cried Emily.  
Katrina hushed them as the sound of angry voices filled the clearing outside the cottage.  
"Go, hide. Never come back to this cottage. Do you understand?"  
Hesitantly, the girls nodded.  
Katrina pulled a piece of white paper from her pocket and slipped it into the pocket of Samantha's raggedy skirt. "If you are ever in true danger, I want you to read what's on that paper. It will take you to three women who will help you. Trust them to take good care of you. Alright?" She said gently. "But don't open it unless you truly must." She kissed both girls and rushed them to the back door. "Go, quietly. Run."  
Samantha held her little sisters hand tightly. Tears in her eyes, she sniffled. "I love you mommy." She turned and ran, holding Emily's hand tightly.  
"Katrina Grover, we're coming for you!" Growled an angry voice.  
The front door of the cottage was knocked in. Two men walked in and grabbed Katrina by the arms, pushing her forward. Another man stepped in front of her.  
"The town of Salem hereby accuses you of witchcraft, Katrina Grover. The sentence is death by hanging," The man growled, almost taunting her.  
Katrina stared at him, eyes narrowed with hate. She had always hated Officer Delis. He worked for the Governor and had always hated Katrina and her family. When her husband died, Officer Delis had raised her tax pay.  
The men pushed Katrina forward and, without a struggle, she walked..  
A crowd had gathered and threw rocks at her as she was brought by.  
Katrina barely so much as winced Minutes later, they arrived in the middle of the town. Katrina was pushed onto a platform, where her death awaited her. The executor bound her hands behind her back and pulled the rope over her neck, then tightened it. Officer Delis read from a scroll. He finished and the lever was pulled. The platform under Katrina fell away and the rope squeezed her throat. She gasped a bit, her lungs burning.  
Please be safe, my daughters...Katrina thought, before she breathed her last breath.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The woods were big and scary for an eleven and six year old. Samantha held her little sister's hand tightly tears still in her eyes. She didn't understand why her mommy hadn't wanted her. Had she been bad? Did she do something wrong? But there hadn't been time for those kinds of questions. They had been pushed from the cabin quickly.  
Samantha fingered the small half-moon pendant around her neck. She would never take it off. Never. She didn't know why her mommy had sent her out of the cabin like she had, but Samantha feared she's never see her again. If that was the case, then the moon pendant was the only thing of her mom's she had left.  
"My feet hurt, Samma," Emily whimpered. "Can't we stop walking now?"  
Samantha shook her head. "No. Mommy doesn't want us at the cabin, so we should go further away. We'll get to a safe spot and stop to rest for the night, I promise Emily."  
Emily whimpered, but trudged on. She squeezed her sister's hand tighter. "Why did mommy want to get rid of us?" She asked sadly, sniffling.  
Samantha didn't answer right away. Minutes passed before she finally said anything, her answer short and simple.  
"I don't know."  
  
Hours had passed since Samantha and Emily had left the small cottage they had grown to love. Night was falling and soon it would be too dark to continue on. Emily whimpered as she followed Samantha. The girls walked for a couple more miles, then Samantha spotted a cave. It looked big enough to fit the two of them and she could cover the entrance with leaves and rocks.  
"Come on, Emily. We'll camp there for now," Samantha panted, her legs aching. Her stomach growled with hunger, but they had nothing to eat. She ignored the rumbling and pulled Emily to the cave.  
The cave was bigger than it looked from the outside. Inside, a fire roared with warmth. Some blankets were piled in one corner and some food was piled in another corner. Samantha's eyes widened. Was the cave already occupied? If it was, then where was everyone? It was the only place they had.  
"Come on. Let's tuck you in, then I'll prepare some food," Samantha said soothingly. She walked to the blankets and set some out, then helped Emily into them. She tucked the tired little girl in, then walked to the piled of food. She turned to ask Emily what she wanted, but she was already asleep. Tired herself, Samantha fixed up her own bed next to Emily. She got in and quickly fell asleep.  
  
A young blonde woman entered the cave she shared with her coven. In times like these, it was the safest place. She gasped when she saw two young girls asleep by the almost-burned out fire.  
"Anne-Marie! Anne-Marie, come quickly!" The blonde girl hissed.  
Anne-Marie stepped into the cave and walked swiftly over to the blonde women. "What is it, Hope?"  
Hope pointed and Anne-Marie looked. Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my," she murmured."  
"What's going on?" questioned a red haired girl who had just entered the cave, followed by an older, raven-haired girl.  
"We have visitors, Caroline," Anne-Marie explained to the red haired girl.  
One of the little girls shifted positions and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She focused her gaze on the four older women. She gasped and shook awake the other little girl, who gasped in fright. The small brunette child, who looked older, stood, pulling the younger one with her. She stepped back, holding the frightened little girl close.  
Anne-Marie stepped closer. "It's okay. We won't hurt you," she said gently. "Can you tell us your names?"  
"Why don't we just forget their names and throw them out?" snapped the raven- haired girl. "They could be spies working with the witch- hunters.  
Anne-Maria rolled her eyes. "They're but little girls, Abby. I doubt they're spies."  
Abby let out a huff of annoyance and crossed her arms.  
Hope giggled. "Ignore Abby. She's a sourpuss."  
"Now please, tell us your names?" Anne-Marie asked gently.  
The brunette spoke first. "I-I'm Samantha. This is my sister, Emily."  
Anne-Marie smiled at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Anne-Marie. And these are my friends, Hope, Caroline, and Abby. Could you tell us how you got here? Are you lost?"  
Samantha pouted in fear. Could she trust these girls? Her mommy had always taught her not to talk to strangers. She frowned, realizing that they were the only ones she and Emily had now.  
"Our mommy told us to leave and not come back," Samantha finally said, tears prickling in her eyes.  
Caroline gasped. "That's horrible. Why would she say that?"  
Samantha shrugged, standing protectively in front of Emily. "She said she had to do something in town, but she wouldn't tell us what."  
Abby frowned. "What is that, around your neck?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.  
Samantha fingered the golden moon charm. "My mommy gave it to me and my sister. It used to be a circle . . .she broke it and gave each of us half."  
"Let me see that!" Abby cried, lunging at Samantha, who screamed in fear.  
A hand shot out, blocking Abby. "Abby, don't! You're frightening her!" Anne-Marie yelled.  
"But that's the symbol of our-"  
Anne-Marie gave Abby a warning glare and Abby shut up.  
Samantha was shaking; Emily was crying.  
"Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you. Do you trust us?" Anne-Marie asked gently.  
She wasn't sure if she did completely, but Samantha nodded. 


	2. Through Space and Time Chapter Two

Samantha opened her eyes slowly. At first, she wasn't sure where she was. But then it all came back to her. She remembered everything down to the last detail. She glanced down and to her left to find Emily sound asleep. Slowly, Samantha stood. She didn't see any of the older girls, so she went to the end of the cave and walked out into the sunny morning. She shivered a bit and glanced around. She didn't see anyone. She was close to panicking when she saw Anne-Marie walking over.  
Anne-Marie smiled as she approached. "Did you sleep well?"  
Samantha ignored the question and asked one of her own. "Do you know why my mom sent me and my sister away?"  
"I . . .well, I . . .how would I know? I didn't know your mother, Samantha," Anne-Marie stuttered.  
"Mommy said that liars are damned to hell . . .but she could have just been saying that to keep us from lying," Samantha said seriously.  
"You're very mature for someone your age . . ." Anne-Marie said to change the subject.  
"Did you know her?" Samantha blurted.  
Anne-Marie didn't answer right away. She bit her lip. "Yes, yes I did."  
"How?" Samantha asked curiously, yet cautiously. It seemed a bit coincidental that she and Emily just happened to run into old friends of their mom's.  
"She was . . .in our coven," Anne-Marie said, hesitating a bit at the end.  
Samantha frowned. "No. She couldn't have been. She didn't practice that . . .that witchcraft!" She yelled the last word.  
"Shh! Samantha, please. Don't speak so loudly. If witch hunters are around . . .whether you believe us or not, we're all you have. If we get taken, what will be left of you?" Anne-Marie questioned.  
Samantha lowered her voice. "Was she . . . did the witch hunters get my mom?" She asked, lip quivering.  
"I don't know for sure, sweetie. I informed some of my friends in the town and asked them to let me know if they found anything out. Hope, Caroline, and Abby are also out trying to find answers," Anne-Marie replied.  
Samantha sat down on a rock, fingering the moon charm. She glanced at Anne-Marie, not wanting to believe it. But what other choice did she have? It kind of made sense . . .all the weird herbs her mom had in the cottage . . .the table she had set up that she and Emily couldn't touch. And the fact that her mom always sent Samantha and Emily outside at the same times each day.  
"Don't tell Emily," Samantha hissed.  
Anne-Marie nodded, then sat next to Samantha. "You didn't know she practiced?"  
Samantha hesitated, then shook her head. "But, she did certain things and had certain things that only a . . .Witch could have."  
Anne-Marie nodded. "I'm sure your mom didn't tell you for your safety. She always was the more cautious one of us." She smiled and laughed.  
Samantha pulled out the paper that her mom had given her. "She gave this to me . . .before I left. She said I should use it only in an emergency."  
Anne-Marie took the paper and read it over. "It's a spell to send someone into the future."  
Samantha frowned. "Why would my mom give me a spell like that?"  
"I guess . . .maybe she thinks it's safe there, if it get too dangerous here?" Anne-Marie suggested, though she was lying. She knew the real reason why Katrina had written this spell and why she had chosen the time she had chosen, but she didn't tell Samantha this. Instead, she said, "If anything happens to Hope, Caroline, Abby, or myself, I want you to hold Emily's hand and read this spell, alright?"  
Samantha nodded slowly, taking the paper back and folding it up. She slipped it into her pocket. "What will happen when I read it?" She asked, sounding scared.  
"The spell will propel you forward in time. I don't know to where, exactly, though. It may end up being very different. I want you to be brave. If your mom wrote the spell specifically enough, you will be sent to three young women who will help you. Trust them and do as they say, alright?" Anne-Marie asked softly.  
Samantha hesitated, then smiled. "A-alright. I will." She paused, looking down. After a moment, she glanced up at Anne-Marie. "Will . . .are the women witches, too?"  
Anne-Marie nodded. "They are. In their time, witchcraft is still feared by many. But it is not prosecuted like in our time. But they are good people, good witches like your mother and I. You can trust them to protect you."  
Samantha nodded. She was about to say something else when she heard Emily scream from within the cave. Samantha jumped up and ran to her little sister, Anne-Marie close behind. Once in the cave, Samantha slid down next to Emily, who was crying.  
"What is it, Emily? What happened?" Samantha asked gently.  
"I want my mommy!" Emily cried softly. She flung herself at Samantha, sobbing.  
Anne-Marie frowned, then heard Hope calling out to her. She was too distracted to hear the fear in her voice. "Calm Emily down. I'll be right back." She left the cave and went outside.  
Hope came running over, tears in her eyes. "Anne-Marie! They got them! The witch hunters got Caroline and Abby! They're coming here! They're coming for us, too!"  
Anne-Marie took Hope's hands in hers. "You're positive they're coming here?"  
Hope nodded frantically. She glanced up, hearing hooves and angry voices in the distance.  
Anne-Marie rushed to the cave, Hope not far behind. She slipped down next to Samantha. "Honey, listen to me carefully. We have . . .Something is about to happen. I want you to hide here in the cave. If anything bad happens, read what's on that paper. Alright?"  
Samantha nodded her eyes wide with fear. She watched Hope and Anne- Marie leave the cave. She stood, forcing Emily to stand as well. She let her over to a large rock and sat down behind it, pulling Emily close. She listened carefully.  
"Good day, gentlemen. May we help you?" Came Anne-Marie's voice from outside the cave.  
"You, Anne-Marie Parker and Hope McCoy, have hereby been accused of practicing witchcraft by the town of Salem. The sentence is death by hanging," growled a man's voice.  
From behind the rock in the cave, Samantha gave a soft gasp. No! Now what would they do? Then she remembered the slip of paper. She tried to calm down long enough to hear the rest of what was going on outside.  
"Then we will go quietly and willingly," Anne-Marie said stiffly.  
Hope gave a soft sob.  
"Take them," the man growled at two men. Moments later, the sound of shuffling feet was gone. And so were Anne-Marie and Hope.  
"Check the cave. Maybe those two Grover brats are hiding in it. They deserve the same fate as their mother," hissed the man.  
Three men shuffled into the cave looking around. Emily let out a soft cry and Samantha put her hand over the little girl's mouth. Slowly, she took out the paper and unwrinkled it. She took a deep breath as the sound of the men came closer. She read the spell and closed her eyes, holding Emily close.  
In a swirl of golden lights, Samantha and Emily disappeared from the cave. What felt like only minutes later, they reappeared, the golden lights swirling around them. After a minute, the lights disappeared.  
Samantha blinked and looked around. They were in a house of some sort, but not the kind of house she and Emily were used to. They looked around the strange room. From somewhere in the house, Samantha could hear voices. She gasped and ducked behind a strange piece of furniture, holding Emily close, a hand over her mouth.  
"Piper have you seen my glasses?" asked the voice of a woman.  
"No. Check the living room," replied the one named Piper. A young blonde haired woman entered the living room and looked around. She spotted her glasses on the couch.  
"Here they are," she called back to Piper. The women walked to the  
couch and picked up her glasses. She slipped them on, then frowned.  
She glanced over the back of the couch. Her eyes widened.  
"Piper! Prue! I think you should come in here!"  
Two young women entered the room. "What happened, Phoebe?" asked one  
of the women  
Phoebe pointed behind the couch. The other two women looked behind the  
couch and reacted almost the same way as Phoebe had.  
Samantha and Emily starred up at them, fear on their faces. 


	3. Through Space and Time Chapter Three

Samantha stood up, holding Emily behind her. She knew Anne-Marie had said she could trust the three women, but that didn't mean she couldn't be scared.  
One of the women stepped closer. "It's okay. We won't hurt you," She murmured gently. "My name's Piper. These are my sisters, Prue and Phoebe." She pointed at the dark-raven haired girl, Prue, and then the blonde-haired one, Phoebe.  
When Samantha said nothing, Piper continued. "Can you tell us your names?"  
"I-I'm Samantha a-and this is my sister, Emily."  
Piper smiled at them, then glanced uneasily at her sisters. She looked back at the frightened little girls. "Would you like to sit down?" she asked, motioning towards the couch.  
Hesitantly, Samantha led Emily to the couch and they sat. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe stood in front of them.  
"Can you tell us where you're from?" Phoebe asked.  
"W-we're from 1692. From Salem, Massachusetts," Samantha said cautiously.  
Prue glanced at her sisters. "The Salem Witch Trials," she repeated, blinking.  
Piper cleared her throat. "How did you get here?"  
Samantha dug into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She handed it to Piper, who held it so Prue and Phoebe could see it, too.  
"It's a spell to travel forward in time," Prue said, reading the spell to herself.  
Phoebe nodded. "Whoever wrote it made it so that whoever read it was sent directly to this time and place."  
"But who? Unless the person knew about us somehow?" Piper questioned. She glanced at the little girls. "Who gave this to you?"  
"Our mother, Katrina Grover," Samantha said softly.  
Piper chewed at her lip, then glanced at her sisters. "Do we know her?"  
Prue and Phoebe shook their heads. Piper nodded. "Mmhmm." She put her hands up and froze the room. "Okay, I'm confused."  
"How would this Katrina person know us?" Prue asked, eyes narrowed in confusion.  
"What if we did it? What if when we went back in time, we affected things and we're like . . .some kind of fairy tale story among witches?" Phoebe suggested.  
"Maybe. But that still doesn't explain why these little girls are here," Piper added.  
"Unless their mom was accused of practicing the craft?" Prue asked, looking at both her sisters.  
"It's possible. I guess we'll have to ask and hope that the girls trust us enough to tell us the truth," Piper said. She lifted her hands up again and the little girls unfroze.  
"Can you tell us what happened in your time?" Piper asked gently.  
Samantha frowned. She didn't want Emily to know the truth, but she had already seen magic used by the spell. Sighing, Samantha began to tell them everything that had happened, from the moment they had been sent out of the cabin, up until the point when Anne-Marie had told her to use the spell if anything bad happened.  
Prue frowned at her sisters. "None of it makes sense, still. I mean, I can understand trying to protect them. And sending them to where they can be most protected. But, how could Katrina have known to send them to us?"  
"Well, until we figure this out, I think we should make the girls comfortable," Piper said, arms crossed.  
"We're comfortable now," Samantha protested. She didn't like the situation, not at all. She knew that Anne-Marie had said to trust the girls, but this time was so different. And the thought that her mother might be dead . . .She held Emily closer and starred at the three women in front of her.  
Piper frowned, then stepped closer. "Look . . .we know this is all a bit, well, weird for you. But that spell that brought you here was written specifically to bring you here, to us. So please, you need to trust us and trust that we won't let anything happen to-"  
Piper screamed and was thrown backwards into her sisters. The three of them went flying across the room. They landed on an antique coffee table, which collapsed under their weight and broke into pieces.  
"Okay . . .ow!" Prue groaned.  
Piper pushed herself up to a sitting position, then helped Prue and Phoebe sit up.  
"What the hell was that?!" Phoebe cried.  
The girls looked up in time to see a young blonde woman standing behind the sisters. Her clothes were old-fashioned and reminded the sisters of Samantha and Emily's clothes. The woman smirked and stepped closer to the little girls.  
"No!" Piper cried. She threw her hands up and froze the woman, then scrambled to her feet. Samantha and Emily froze as well.  
Prue and Phoebe stood quickly.  
"Who the hell is she?" Phoebe asked, eyes wide. The woman was towering over the girls. If Piper unfroze her, she'd snatch them before anything could be done to stop her.  
"Well, we're about to find out . . ." Prue murmered. She sent the woman flying a good distance away from the little girls. The impact made the woman unfreeze. She jumped to her feet and hissed.  
"Don't you hiss at us!" Piper snapped.  
"If anyone should be angry, it's us lady!" Phoebe added.  
Prue crossed her arms. "Don't try anything stupid. Now who are you?"  
The woman laughed bitterly. "You think I would tell you anything, witch?" She snarled viciously.  
"If you're smart you will," Phoebe replied, almost as viciously.  
The woman smirked. "I'll never tell you anything."  
Samantha and Emily unfroze. The little girls blinked. Samantha looked around, then gasped. "Hope?" 


	4. Through Time and Space Alert

Hi, everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated in sooo long. But I've been busy. And this story was much better in the beginning. Lol. I might just pull it.  
So let's take a poll:  
If you want me to keep the story, press 3.  
If you think the story should be pulled, press 4  
Don't worry, I won't be offended if you press 4.  
Also, if I do keep it, don't expect updates a lot. However, I do have 2  
other fan fics in the work.  
  
Again, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Please answer the  
poll, and I will decide what to do. 


	5. Through Space and Time Chapter Four

Authors Note: Hey! I got tons of reviews with people begging me to update. So, here is the long awaited chapter 4 to Through Space and Time! But first, I want to apologize for two things. One is the fact that I messed up a few things in this fic. Chapter 2-3 make it seem as if Samantha and Emily don't know their mother, Katrina, is a witch, when in fast Samantha and Emily do know, and have powers of their own. I was going to try and correct this, but it's a lot to correct and I was hoping you guys would understand. The second apology is about not updating in a long time. I've been busy! I'm sorry, and I thank everyone who's stuck around, awaiting the update. Also, I have 2 other fan fics in the works for when I'm finished with this one. Okay, on with the story!  
  
Samantha couldn't believe it! Hope was there! She ran towards Hope, grinning and giggling, Emily on her tail.  
"No!" Phoebe cried, as Piper froze the little girls.  
"Piper, freeze Hope, too! Quickly!" Prue shouted. Her sister obliged. "Phoebe, attic. Get the crystals so we can contain Hope." Phoebe nodded and ran off, while Prue went and got Samantha and Emily, still frozen, away from Hope. She set them on the couch and waited for the freeze to wear off, which it did moments later.  
"But that's Hope!" Samantha whined, watching as Phoebe came back and set the crystals around Hope. "She's good! She helped us."  
Prue shook her head and kneeled before the little girls. "Sweetie . . . I know you think she's good. But she isn't. She's a bad person and she'll hurt you if you get in her way."  
"But it's Hope!" Samantha snapped. Beside her, Emily was crying.  
Prue stood and walked back over to her sisters, sighing. "Piper, you try. You were always good with kids."  
Piper nodded and went over to the little girls. "Hope is bad. She may have seemed nice in your time, but it seems that was just a scam to get close to her coven. You need to trust us in this one."  
"Why should we?" Samantha demanded to know, her eyes narrowed in hate.  
"Because if you don't you'll get hurt. And if you don't want to listen to us-"Piper was cut off by Hope, who had unfrozen.  
Hope formed an ice dagger in her hand. She threw it at Phoebe, who shrieked and ducked. Piper froze the ice dagger and Prue Tked it so it flew back and hit Hope in the stomach. Hope screamed. Slowly, an ice-like tomb engulfed her. She was frozen solid.  
"That'd make a nice party decoration," Prue commented dryly, helping Phoebe to her feet.  
"Leo!" Piper called. "Leo!"  
Blue and white lights appeared as Leo orbed into the room. He looked at the little girls to the frozen woman to the Halliwell sisters. "What happened here?"  
Piper quickly filled him in. When she finished, she let out a low sigh. "Go ask the Elders if they know anything?"  
Leo nodded, kissed Piper goodbye, and orbed back out.  
Samantha starred, wide-eyed, as Leo left. "How does he do such magic?" She asked, mesmerized.  
"Hmm, at least something caught her attention," Phoebe remarked.  
Piper chose to ignore this, and instead, addressed the girls. "We can tell you all sorts of things, show you stuff. But you need to behave and trust us. Alright?"  
Emily skipped over to Piper and held out her arms. Piper lifted her up and smiled, then glanced at Samantha, who sighed and nodded.  
"You are good. Maybe you and Leo should think about- " Phoebe felt Prue step down on her foot. Phoebe whimpered in pain and glared angrily at Prue, who shook her head.  
Piper chuckled. "Come on. Let's go up to the attic, leave my sisters to bicker." Piper held out her hand for Samantha. The little girl took it and Piper led them upstairs. Phoebe and Prue followed closely behind.  
In the attic, Piper showed Samantha and Emily the Book of Shadows. She explained how it had gotten started. Suddenly, Samantha grew excited.  
"Hey! We had one of these!" She cried, smiling.  
Piper smiled and nodded. "Most witches do." She was about to explain a few other things, when Leo orbed back in, looking grim faced.  
"Uh-oh. This can't be good," Piper muttered, shifting Emily in her arms.  
"Apparently, Hope was apart of a coven with four woman. She was there as an undercover agent for a specific demon organization. They were. . ." Leo cut off and frowned at Samantha and Emily.  
Piper put Emily down. "You guys can look at the Book of Shadows. But be careful with it, all right? We'll be outside the attic if you need us." She led Leo, Prue, and Phoebe outside to the landing and shut the door.  
Leo continued. "The demon organization has . . . had . . . been around for a long time. Its main goal was to track down every Grover Witch and destroy the line."  
The sisters blinked at him, confused. Then Phoebe nodded. "Oh! Katrina . . . Katrina Grover. Samantha and Emily's mom."  
Leo nodded. "Katrina was a member of the coven Hope had snuck into. So when Emily and Samantha came, Hope kept a close eye on them. Witch hunters came to take the coven away. They took Hope, too, but she escaped and followed the girls to this time. To kill them"  
"Well, Hope is as good as dead. That was her, in the ice block thingy," Phoebe confirmed.  
"But that doesn't help Samantha and Emily. They have no family to go back to. Their mother was hanged and her coven were burned at the stake," Leo informed them.  
"Okay, so what are we supposed to do?" Prue asked, frowning. "We can't just keep them here."  
"No, we can't," Leo agreed. "But if you go back in time to before Katrina was killed, you could do something to help. You can't prevent her from being killed because it would upset this time more than you know. But you could find out if there's anyone Samantha and Emily could stay with."  
Piper nodded. "We need to have something with us, though. Something Katrina would recognize so she knows we aren't going to hurt her or her daughters."  
"What about those necklaces Samantha and Emily had on? We could take one with us. Plus, we'll have this set of Samantha and Emily with us as proof. And the spell Katrina wrote. It's in her hand writing and she'd only give it to her daughters," Prue suggested.  
Piper and Phoebe nodded.  
"You girls better hurry, though. After midnight tonight, you won't be able to change what happened," Leo informed them.  
The sisters nodded and went back into the attic. They went to the Book, which Samantha and Emily had decided not to look at, and flipped through it until they found the Spell to Go Back in Time.  
"Samantha, Emily, come here," Piper said gently. When the girls came over, she quickly explained to them what they were going to do. The little girls nodded and gripped Pipers hand. Piper took Prue's hand and Prue took Phoebe's hand. Together, they chanted the spell to go back to the time of the Salem Witch Trials.  
  
*Authors Note: There you go! I hope you enjoyed it! ***REVIEW TO GET MORE!!*** The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update (Or try to update, at least. No guarantee, but reviews will help! 


	6. Through Space and Time Chapter 5

***Author Note: Hey. I know it's been awhile. But here's the newest chapter of "Through Space and Time"! I hope you enjoy. Also, I write all the spells used. Sorry if they suck! Heh. Oh, and this is the last chapter of this fic. I know it's kind of short, but I leave it on an open note and there's always the possibility of a sequel ^_^  
  
"Okay, so we're here. Now what?" Piper asked, looking around.  
"Now we need to find Katrina before the witch hunters do," Prue replied. She knelt in front of the little girls. "Samantha, do you know where we are?"  
Samantha looked around the woods, then back at Prue. She nodded.  
"Can you take us to your mommy?" Prue asked. Samantha nodded again. Prue smiled and stood. She glanced at Piper and Phoebe. "Okay let's not forget that our powers don't work in this time. We need to hurry and we need to be careful, watch out for witch hunters." She glanced at Samantha. "Let's go."  
Samantha held onto Emily's hand tightly as she led the way through the very familiar woods. She paused every once in awhile, first glancing behind her to make sure Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were still following, and to check her surroundings to make sure she knew where they were.  
"What if the witch hunters already got to Katrina?" Phoebe whispered to her sisters.  
"Hopefully," Prue murmured, "they haven't. We need to warn Katrina somehow."  
Piper frowned. "What if we end up changing the future? Maybe Katrina's meant to die."  
"If she were, the Elders would have had Leo stop us from coming back here," Prue reminded her.  
"That's true. Hey, what about Hope? Isn't she a threat, too? She's back stabbing her coven," Phoebe commented.  
"We'll deal with that after we get to Katrina," Prue told her."  
The sisters fell silent as they walked on, following Samantha and Emily, who had not uttered a word since arriving back in their own time.  
Fifteen minutes later, Samantha stopped walking and pointed at a log cabin.  
"Is that where your mommy is?" Phoebe asked her.  
Samantha nodded. Emily broke free and ran for the cabin.  
"Emily, no!" Prue cried, running after her. She caught up to the little girl and picked her up. Emily shrieked and kicked at Prue.  
A young brunette woman opened the front door of the log cabin, spotted the group, and ran forward.  
"Let her go, now! Let go of my daughter!" The woman cried, snatching Emily away from Prue. The woman held the now sobbing little girl in her arms. She turned to look at Samantha. "Sweety, what in heaven's name are you doing out here? I thought I told you not to wonder out of the cabin without me with you?" she scolded.  
"Katrina?" Piper asked, stepping forward.  
The woman narrowed her eyes and grabbed Samantha's hand, pulling her close and stepping back, Emily held close in her arms. "Who are you? What do you want?" She demanded to know, fire glowing in her eyes.  
"We won't hurt you, we promise," Prue said softly, stepping closer. "We're . . . from the future."  
Katrina frowned. "From the future? You're . . . are you witches?" She murmured.  
Prue nodded. "We are. And we know you and your daughters are. You need to trust us, okay?" She pulled out the time travel spell and held it out to Katrina. "Look familiar?"  
Katrina took the paper and examined it with wide eyes. She looked up at the Halliwell's. "Come inside. It isn't safe to talk out here."  
Inside the cabin, Katrina sent Samantha and Emily to their room. She then made some tea for the Halliwell's. She poured it into four cups and brought it over to the kitchen table. She handed a cup to everyone, then sat down.  
"Why have you come here from the future? How did you get this spell?" She asked, glancing from Prue, to Piper, to Phoebe.  
Taking a deep breath, Prue quickly explained what they knew.  
Katrina frowned. "Witch Hunters, hm?" She sighed. "At least they didn't get my daughters. I'm thankful for that."  
"The thing is, we don't think you were meant to be taken," Piper said. "You weren't meant to die, Katrina. If you were, we wouldn't have been allowed to come back here to save you."  
Katrina nodded. "What am I to do, though? If you're correct, the hunters will be here any moment."  
"You need to take Samantha and Emily and you need to hide," Phoebe told her.  
"But if the hunters believe I am a witch, they will just keep coming after me, will they not? It won't matter if I hide," Katrina countered.  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe exchanged glances, then looked back at Katrina.  
"You're right. They will. Unless . . . Unless the people who come for you are really demons disguised as humans," Prue replied. Piper and Phoebe nodded in agreement.  
Katrina frowned. "How would we know? And even more, how could we stop them?"  
Prue sighed. "I don't know, a spell? We might not have our powers in this time, but we're still witches. We could make some potions, too."  
"Yeah, that would work. I still remember some of the ingredients we need for vanquishing potions," Piper added.  
Phoebe nodded. "And I could write up a few spells."  
"Okay, so let's get started. Katrina, show Piper where you keep your herbs and potions ingredients. Phoebe, we'll need a spell to reveal if the hunters really are demons, and spells to vanquish them. I'm going to scout the woods, see if I can find that other coven and warn them about Hope." Prue stood. "Let's get going. We don't have much time."  
"Prue, no. It isn't safe. What if the witch hunters are out there? You can't go!" Piper snapped.  
Prue frowned. "Fine. We have time to warn that coven about Hope."  
  
Half an hour, five potions, and 4 spells later, they were ready.  
"Okay, we need to make sure that Emily and Samantha stay in their room. They can't get in the way. If these hunters really are demons, they might grab the girls and use them as shields," Prue said.  
Katrina nodded. "I'll go tell them." She left the room, coming back moments later. "They're safe for now."  
"When the witch hunters come, go outside to see them. We'll hide close by and say the spell to reveal who they really are. If nothing happens, you have to run, otherwise they'll grab you. If they are demons, then we'll say the vanquishing spell," Prue added.  
Katrina nodded. "Alright."  
"Katrina Grover! Come out, witch, and face your death!" Snarled an angry voice from outside.  
"Moment of truth . ." Katrina murmured. She waited until the Halliwell's were in place before going to the front door and walking outside to meet the angry mob of witch hunters.  
"Okay, now," Prue murmured. The three sisters recited the spell:  
  
'Costumes and masks, all just a cover.  
Bring down the shield; allow us to discover  
the true identities of the ones standing before we sisters three,  
so mote it be'  
  
A white light surrounded the crowd of witch hunters. And suddenly, they began to transform. Their skin bubbled and turned a dark brown color. Their hair became as black as the night sky and grew to shoulder length. Their ears came up to a point at the top, poking through their hair. Their eyes rolled up in their heads so all that could be seen was the white of them. Their teeth became crooked and yellowed, some chipped or fell out, and some pointy. The demons hissed, a snake-like tongue poking out of their mouth.  
  
Katrina shrieked and backed up, eyes wide.  
"Phoebe, the potion! Throw the potion!" Prue yelled, jumping up and running to protect Katrina.  
Piper and Phoebe followed. Phoebe threw one of the vanquishing potions at the closest demon. The demon hissed and shrieked, then burst into flames. One of the demons hissed at Phoebe then opened its mouth wide. A gooey green substance shot out at her. She screamed, pushing Piper to the ground, then falling down beside her. The green substance hit a tree, melting it.  
Eyes wide, Piper and Phoebe jumped to their feet and ran to Prue and Katrina.  
"Vanquishing spell!" Prue cried.  
The sisters held hands, Phoebe holding out the spell for them to read:  
  
'With this spell, we call upon the power of the Halliwell Line  
  
And with these words that intertwine,  
We vanquish these demons before us, in another space and time'  
  
The demons blinked in confusion as a black shadow erupted around them. It began to spin around them, growing thicker as it spun. The demons began to shriek and twist in agony. The black shadow engulfed the demons, then contracted. It forced the demons together then squeezed them tightly. They gave one final shriek before exploding into nothingness.  
"Wow . . ." Phoebe murmured. She glanced at her sisters. "That was a kick ass vanquish."  
Piper laughed, but Prue frowned. "This isn't over, Phoebe. We saved Katrina but we still need to warn that other coven about Hope."  
"I can do that," Katrina said.  
"Besides, Prue, it's almost midnight. We need to get home," Phoebe said, glancing at her watch, then at her big sister.  
Katrina unclasped a necklace from around her neck and held it out to Piper. "For you're help. Please, take it. It may come in handy one day."  
Piper looked at it. "K.G. M. G. What does that stand for?" she asked, looking at Katrina  
"It stands for Katrina Grover and Mitchell Grover, my husband. He gave it to me on our wedding day. He was killed only but a year later. I kept his last name in memory of him."  
Piper frowned. "We can't take this . . ." She tried to hand it back, but Katrina wouldn't take it.  
"Keep it. As I said, it may come in handy one day." Katrina smiled at them. Prue nodded. "Thank you We should get going now, though. But, before we go, can I ask you something?"  
"Of course," Katrina said, nodding.  
Prue frowned. "That spell you wrote to send Samantha and Emily to our time . . . it was written to send them directly to us, wasn't it?"  
Katrina smiled. "It was, yes."  
"Okay. So, how did you know about us, then?" Prue asked.  
"From my grandmother. She told me of you," Katrina replied.  
"How did she know about us? Who's you're grandmother?" Phoebe asked.  
Katrina smiled at them. "Melinda Warren." 


End file.
